


Марди Га

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Иногда ей хотелось сказать: я тебя боюсь





	Марди Га

Человек выглядел спящим: не тронутая гниением кожа, чистые гладкие волосы. Единственное, что выдавало в нём монстра — земля и бурые потёки под аккуратными ногтями. 

Тиана вонзила ему в грудь осиновый кол и навалилась на него всем телом. Раздался влажный звук и треск. Грудная клетка не выдержала и ввалилась, позволяя остро заточенному дереву пронзить уже три сотни лет мёртвое сердце. Вампир распахнул глаза, уставился подёрнутыми плёнкой зрачками на Тиану и сдох. Не успел ни зашипеть, словно кот, которому наступили на хвост, ни полоснуть когтями. 

Главное, правильно рассчитать силу и не повалиться на эту тварь целиком. Если достанет до шеи — ты труп. 

— Идут, — тихо предупредила Лотти. Она стояла на стрёме, пока Тиана возилась с вампиром. — Их слишком много. Сматываемся. 

Лотти помогла Тиане выбраться из склепа, вручила часть снаряжения и поманила за собой. За два месяца они изучили Город Мёртвых до последнего креста на могиле Мари Лаво. Когда-то это кладбище находилось за пределами французского квартала, но бедным людям надо было где-то жить, так что они потихоньку расползались вокруг квартала и в итоге обогнули кладбище, сделав его своеобразной достопримечательностью. Многие зарабатывали на нём и кормили семью: туристов и желающих поглазеть на “страшное вуду” хватало. Настоящие и фальшивые адепты этой магии наводнили квартал, и Тиана, видят все святые, не испытывала к ним ни отвращения, ни презрения. Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, а вуду тоже религия, почему бы и нет? 

Только беда пришла именно с проклятого кладбища, и этого Тиана простить уже не смогла. 

— Знакомые? — спросила она, когда Лотти остановилась и вскинула руку. Мимо проковылял тучный мертвец — не такой толстый, как “Большой Папочка”, но всё-таки достаточно здоровый, чтобы доставить проблем. Лотти поморщилась и покачала головой. Она его не узнала. В то время как Тиана, немного подумав, вспомнила, кем был этот человек при жизни. Пекарем. Будем честны, булки он продавал третьей свежести, однако и дурного слова соседи от него тоже не слышали. Тиана мысленно помолилась за его душу и последовала за Лотти. 

Нужно вернуться домой до темноты. Как в глупой сказке про Золушку, где с последним ударом часов чары развеются, вернув обноски, босые ноги и тыкву с мышами. Тиана холодно подумала, что с куда большим удовольствием променяла бы копание в склепах и вышибание мозгов на уборку целого замка. 

— Неплохо: пять за сегодня. — Прочные ворота и двери отделили их от опасных улиц. “Большой Папочка” позаботился о том, чтобы дочурка жила в безопасности. Пожалуй, у него была слишком хорошая интуиция, раз перед последним в его жизни карнавалом Марди Га он забил подвал оружием и патронами, а на крыше установил плиты для солнечной энергии. 

Или прогрессирующая паранойя, что уже не имело значения. 

— И шесть у тебя, — Тиана потянулась, с трудом разгибая спину. В некоторые склепы пробраться было испытанием в стиле Лары Крофт. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Могу сварить кофе и испечь блинчиков. 

Впервые за долгий день плечи Лотти расслабились: она заперла ворота, дверь, аккуратно поставила автомат у стены и тряхнула головой. Светлые кудряшки разметались солнечными брызгами. 

— Прекрасная идея! Вечность не ела твоих блинчиков. С абрикосовым джемом. 

— Вечность — это вчера, — улыбнулась Тиана и мягко погладила её по плечу. — Тогда отдыхай, я всё сделаю. 

Переключиться на привычную работу непросто. Перед глазами нет-нет да всплывали воспоминания. Не вызывающие аппетита подробности кому-то другому испортили бы всю готовку, но Тиана упрямо не позволяла рукам останавливаться. Она следила за туркой на газовой плите и энергично взбивала в миске яйца для теста. 

Подумать только!.. Каких-то два месяца назад она почти накопила на ресторан. Почти исполнила мечту отца и увидела облегчение в глазах матери. Два месяца назад Шарлотта Ля Бафф собиралась выйти замуж за принца, а в городе готовились к яркому и шумному карнавалу. 

Но в одну ужасную ночь с кладбища Сент-Луиса в их квартал явился Человек-тень и сказал: “Вы мне не нравитесь. Умрите, пожалуйста”. 

Тиана не была уверена, что он сказал именно это. Возможно, он плевался и скакал, как безумец, или дьявольски хохотал, или описывал в подробностях, чем же его обидел каждый житель бедных и богатых районов никогда не спящего Нового Орлеана. По правде, Тиана не хотела знать. 

Потому что Человек-тень поднял из старых склепов вампиров, о которых ходило море слухов в Интернете. Потому что он убил живых и отправил их трупы пожирать тех, кто остался. Тиана старалась забыть ту безумную ночь, когда она тащила зарёванную Шарлотту в дом, а та упиралась, царапалась и визжала: 

— Папочка! Па-по-о-очка!!! 

Мистер Ля Бафф позволил сожрать себя, чтобы дочь и несколько гостей успели забаррикадироваться в доме. Не понимая, что за Ад творится, Тиана раздавала указания; её слушались, ведь она выглядела уверенной и серьёзной, а ещё на ней висела Шарлотта и выла тонким слабым голосом настолько горько, что разрывалось сердце. 

Тиана помнила: мозги на только-только испечённых пончиках. Оторванные руки, мясо и кости, от которых поднимался смрадный гнилой дух. Мертвецы выглядели ужасно: с них при каждом шаге сползала кожа, оголяя белую, покрытую плесенью, плоть. Они будто пролежали в земле несколько лет, хотя ещё утром смеялись и жили.

Только в фильмах убивать живых мертвецов легко и просто. 

Тиана до сих пор колебалась, что несколько раз едва не стоило ей жизни. Но рядом всегда (теперь уже — да) была Лотти, которая научилась стрелять, кромсать, бить и без жалости втыкать кочергу в ухо бывшему соседу. 

Лотти, которой пришлось _снова_ убить родного отца. После она скулила на груди у Тианы, и Тиана потерянно гладила её по спине, не зная, что сказать и надо ли вообще говорить. 

Некоторые раны болят меньше, если о них молчат. 

— Блинчики и кофе! — Тиана поставила поднос рядом с кроватью. Лотти чистила автомат. Она собирала его с закрытыми глазами. Яркие платья принцесс все пошли на тряпки для перевязок и нитки, ни одного не осталось. Лотти в штанах и мужской рубашке — какая-то другая, незнакомая Лотти, и лишь когда она поднимала на Тиану взгляд и кончики губ дёргались, изображая улыбку, Тиана медленно выдыхала. 

Иногда ей хотелось сказать: я тебя боюсь. 

Иногда — обнять и разреветься от страха, боли, ярости. 

Она ведь просто хотела открыть чёртов ресторан, сукин ты сын с тенью. 

Ну ничего. 

Они ещё повоюют.


End file.
